


Undress

by DarkAliceLilith



Series: fluff bingo [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 11:23:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18179969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “I don’t think I really thought about the fact that I would be naked for this. I mean, I know you’ve seen me naked before, but this is different.”





	Undress

**Author's Note:**

> For the [fluffbingo](https://fluffbingo.dreamwidth.org/profile) prompt: naked.

Lea climbed into Isa’s lap, Isa’s arms wrapping around him and pulling him closer. Isa’s eyes locked with Lea’s and Lea felt his heart race even faster. He could feel something hard pressed against him and gave an experimental grind, watching as Isa’s mouth fell open and a moan escaped him. 

“Lea,” Isa warned, fingers digging into Lea’s hips as Lea did it again. 

“They won’t be coming home tonight,” Lea said. “And I want to have sex with you.”

Isa looked surprised. While they had talked about it, they hadn’t gone much further than making out. Slowly, a smile formed on Isa’s face and he pulled Lea in for another kiss.

Kisses were trailed along Lea’s neck and Lea tilted his head to give Isa more access, letting out a soft moan. Lea started to grind against Isa again, feeling sparks of pleasure running through him. If this felt good, he could only imagine what it would be like once they got their clothes off. 

“You sure you want this?” Isa panted, his fingers digging into Lea's hips. 

Lea nodded eagerly. “Yeah.” 

“Then we should continue this in our room.”

“That sounds like a great idea,” Lea said, giving Isa one more kiss before getting off his lap and holding a hand out. Isa accepted it and Lea lead him towards the bedroom, pulling Isa close again the moment the door was closed. 

He could feel the excitement buzzing through him and started to push up Isa’s shirt, Isa pulling away long enough to pull it off and toss it aside before he was diving back in for more kisses. They stumbled towards the bed, giggling and smiling as they tried to get out of their pants. 

The back of Lea’s knees hit the bed and he stopped for a moment, looking into Isa’s eyes. Isa was smiling at him, his arms wrapped around Lea’s waist, holding him tightly. Lea pressed a gentle kiss to his lips before pulling away to get on the bed. He watched Isa’s eyes roam over him before he was also getting on the bed, crawling over Lea and kissing him. 

One of Isa’s hands moved down Lea’s stomach and he started to push up Lea’s shirt. Lea felt suddenly anxious and uneasy as his skin was revealed. As Isa removed his shirt, he felt himself become disconnected from the moment, his arms moving over his chest to cover the binder he wore. He looked away suddenly, feeling embarrassed. 

Isa sat back on his knees, sensing Lea’s distress. “Are you alright? Do you want to stop?”

Lea was quiet for a moment before shaking his head and looking at Isa again. “I don’t think I really thought about the fact that I would be naked for this. I mean, I know you’ve seen me naked before, but this is different.” He sat up as well, looking down at the fabric covering his chest and frowned. “I don’t want to take this off. I don’t want my chest out.”

“How long have you had it on?”

“I put it on when I got dressed this morning,” Lea replied. “I know I need to take it off but I don’t feel comfortable with them out.”

“It’s okay,” Isa said. “You don’t have to be completely naked, Lea. Would you be more comfortable in a shirt?”

Lea looked up at him again. “You don’t mind?”

“I just want you comfortable,” Isa replied, holding out Lea’s shirt. Lea quickly changed out of his binder and into his shirt. It was one of his tighter shirts and didn’t hide his chest very well, but it kept him covered and he felt a little more at ease. Isa touched Lea’s arm, gently rubbing it with his thumb. “You alright?”

Lea nodded. “I’m okay. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be sorry,” Isa said, he pulled Lea into a hug and held him tight. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Lea said, returning the embrace. “Can we stay like this for a moment? I’m still feeling a little jittery.”

Isa nodded, running his fingers through Lea’s hair. “We don’t have to do anything yet, or at all tonight, Lea.” He pressed a kiss to Lea’s cheek. “You just let me know, okay?”

“Okay.” Lea pulled Isa down to lay with him on the bed, snuggling up to him and closing his eyes, feeling the unease slowly bleed out of him as Isa gently rubbed his back. After a few minutes, he said, “You know, I’m pretty damn lucky to have you for a boyfriend and a best friend, Isa.”

“I feel the same about you too, Lea.”

Lea opened his eyes and looked into Isa’s eyes, a smile forming on his face. He gently pushed Isa onto his back and climbed on top of him, feeling Isa’s hands go to his waist. “You ready to do this?”

“Are you?”

Lea nodded and leaned down for another kiss. “Yeah.”


End file.
